


We Stand Upon the Precipice of Change

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ex-Templar Bodhi, Lyrium Withdrawal, M/M, Mage Cassian, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: A series of one shots about ex Templar Bodhi and mage Cassian on the run after Kirkwall goes to hell. Not in order.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Bodhi has pulled a Cullen and is no longer taking lyrium. He and Cassian are traveling Thedas after narrowly escaping Kirkwall after Meredith lost it. Bodhi betrayed the Order and now tried his best to protect Cassian, while Cassian thinks Bodhi is the one who needs protecting. It'll be fun, I hope.

You couldn't swing a dead fennec in the Hinterlands without hitting a group of renegade Templars.

This particular group was small, but fierce, and Cassian and Bodhi had their hands full. With Cassian at a disadvantage against their magic negating abilities, Bodhi protected him ferociously, cutting down Templars left and right, killing any who tried to target Cassian. The mage's barrier was like static on his skin, shielding him from the worst of the Templar's attacks. As the fight raged, lghtning occasionally struck their enemies, though the sky was clear. Cassian's doing, Bodhi thought with a grin.

"The shield, Cassian." Bodhi called out good naturedly as yet another of Cassian's attacks bounced off a Templar shield, "Try to aim above his shield."

"I wouldn't have to if you'd just kill him already!" Cassian taunted back, staff twirling and eyes alight with the thrill of combat. He was beautiful, and Bodhi had to smile even as he blocked a swing. A strategic bolt of lightning, and then only one Templar remained, snarling and tripping over the bodies of his comrades.

"Trying!" Bodhi laughed, raising his sword for the finishing blow, "I'm a little distracted by this infuriatingly gorgeous mage who-"

An unexpected muscle spasm caused Bodhi to drop his sword, swiftly followed by a wave of weakness that sent him to his knees, his vision blurring. The Templar he'd been fighting took the opportunity to kick him, sending Bodhi sprawling to the ground with a pained sound as the sting of metal boots warred with the dizziness.

"Bodhi!" he heard Cassian's voice, raw with fear. Bodhi tried to get up, to destroy whatever was making his mage so afraid, but he was ruthlessly shoved back down.

"Traitor." the Templar hissed, pressing his foot down hard on Bodhi's throat, "You're a disgrace to the Order you filthy mage fu-"

A cry of rage, a crackle, a spark in the corner of Bodhi's vision, and suddenly his assailant was consumed by a blazing fireball. He screamed and stumbled away from Bodhi, trying frantically to put the flames out, cooking alive in his own armor. Bodhi scrambled back as best he could, arms threatening to collapse underneath him.

The Templar mercifully didn't take too long to die, collapsing to the ground in a charred heap. Bodhi sat up slowly, trembling with lingering lightheadedness and a bone deep exhaustion. Cassian was at his side in an instant, helping him remain upright, his face pinched with concern and lingering rage.

"How bad is it?" Cassian demanded, hands glowing with healing magic, already healing the darkening bruise where the Templar had kicked him, "Bodhi, where are you hurt?"

"He didn't hurt me, aside from the kick." Bodhi said through gritted teeth, the dizziness receding only to be replaced with self-disgust.

"What?" Cassian asked confusedly, the magic fading from his hands, "But I saw you go down. You..." his eyes widened in revelation, "The lyrium withdrawal."

"I'm sorry, Cassian." Bodhi couldn't meet his eyes, "I... I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Cassian demanded, voice cracking, "You have nothing to apologize for."

"How can I protect you if I'm like this?" Bodhi gestured to himself in disgust, and the tremor in his hands didn't go unnoticed by both of them, "How long until I can't fight anymore? What then?" Cassian's eyes fixed on his hands, bright with fear and the terrible knowledge that it was only going to get worse.

"We'll figure something out, Bodhi." he finally said, taking Bodhi's shaking hands in his, "We'll figure something out together."

Bodhi nodded silently, ignoring the way Cassian's hands were trembling just as much as his.


End file.
